disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic: Cry Me a Kwazii!
'Atlantic: Cry Me a Kwazii! '''is the 34th episode of Season 34. Summary When Cedric's intensifying potion accidentally spills on the chef’s onions, the new salad has everyone literally crying out rivers. Now it’s up to Atlantic Kwazii and his friends to spread happiness all over the island and help Cedric find an antidote before everything is flooded in tears... literally! Plot The episode begins at Disney Junior Town Park where everyone is playing, laughing, whistling, singing, skipping, and relaxing with a good book while some were having a nice scoop of ice cream. Meanwhile, Sofia, Luna, and Kwazii were helping pick onions for the royal chef while Captain Jake, Greg, Connor, and Amaya were helping the cook with the cooking. Just then, Sofia spots Cedric coming towards them just as Kwazii notices that he was holding something in his hand and he asks what it that potion he made this time. Holding up the flask, Cedric explains that he has made an intensifying potion that will help all the flowers in the castle’s garden to smell more lovely and even make fruits and vegetables smell more stronger and sweeter. He shows the girls and the pirate cat how it works by letting one drop fall into a rose, and as it was on it, the rose lets out a sweet fragrance that Kwazii couldn’t help but sniff into it, not realizing that he tipped the flask and made the potion pour into the basket of the onions he picked. Now that the potion has worked, Cedric can try it on a raspberry as Luna hopes that Cedric’s potion doesn’t fall onto her mother’s fertilizer, otherwise her whole backyard garden will be smelling like manure all summer. She, Sofia, and Kwazii, along with Amaya, Connor, Captain Jake, and Greg then went to deliver some onions around town, including the ones that have been contaminated by the intensifying potion without them know it. Back in the kitchen, the chef was making salad to top off all chef salads with lettuce, tomatoes, and onions. As he cuts one up, a strong smell filled the kitchen and he started crying when he sniffed it, then he hoped that everyone will like his salad. He’d feel terrible if no one did. When it was lunchtime, everyone, but Sofia who was working on new power discs and having a lunch of her own, went down to chow down on the salad, and soon, everyone was crying while eating. Meanwhile, Connor and Lucky were playing frisbee when suddenly, they heard the sound of sobbing as they went in to find both Carmen and Calvin crying while eating salad they both on their way back from work. Same with Amaya, Greg, and Luna’s parents, who were also crying while eating salad. At the park, the residents were crying too after eating salad with the same crying affect just as Bob and his pups, Bingo and Rolly, appeared to see what was going on when they heard the sound of sobbing. When he asked what was going on, a woman tells him through sobs that it’s just too sad to talk about as she continues crying into the park fountain and soon, it started overflowing with water! Kwazii, Captain Jake, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Luna go to see what was going on just as they were shocked to see the whole streets flooded. They need to see Cedric and fast, for that hopefully he’ll know what to do. Fortunately, when they arrived in his workshop, Cedric was okay and he was shocked when Sofia told him about everyone in Disney Junior Town crying like a baby that their tears are flooding the whole place, and it all started with all the salads that everyone’s been eating! Cedric takes the onion slice inside a glass container that Sofia hands to him, and discovers that it must be covered in his intensifying potion, which Kwazii realized that it must’ve happened when he accidentally tipped over the flask and made the potion spill all over the onions. Cedric finds this very serious, and proclaims that they must find an antidote. This is no time to cry over spilled milk, so to speak! As they were out of the castle, Cedric explains that the only effective antidote is Sillius Denillius and unfortunately, it can only be found outside of the lair of Ursula the Sea Witch. Kwazii doesn’t think that’s that bad as it’s only one problem they can worry about, but Captain Jake tells him to not get too confident as there will be more than one thing to worry about. Although Kwazii denies that, he knew what Captain Jake says is true, so they’ll have to be careful when they dive down to Ursula’s lair. Powers that Kwazii used * Happiness Power * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident * Magical aura reading * Protection Power * Dark Claws * Magic Sword * Icy Touch * Aqua Wings * Flower Power * Weather Magic Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this epsiode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:The Smurfs Category:Sushi Pack Category:Bunnicula Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes focusing on Cedric Category:Season 34 episodes based on cartoons